


Bruised cheek

by darkabysses



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M, Waiter Danny, don't fuck with danny, i'm sorry this is short, poor dylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkabysses/pseuds/darkabysses
Summary: A really bored Dylan decided to try the new pub that had opened few blocks from his apartment. He came back home few hours later with a bruise and a piece of paper.





	Bruised cheek

Dylan turned off the tv and launched the remote on the other side of the couch. He let out a sigh and looked at the clock. 10 pm. He was bored, there was nothing worth watching and his friends were all too busy to hang out with him. He scanned the room, trying to find something he could do to pass the time, when his eyes stopped on a flier a random guy gave him earlier that day in his way back from work, which he forgot to throw away. He got up and picked it up; a new pub opened few blocks away from where he lived. He thought he could give it a try since he didn't have anything better to do, so he took his keys, phone and wallet and headed out.  
He followed the instructions on the flier and reached his destination in less than 10 minutes. It looked pretty anonymous on the outside, it just had a small neon sign with the name of the pub, but the inside was a lot better. There weren't too many people, probably due to the fact that it wasn't still much known, and it had a nice atmosphere. Dylan couldn't really put a finger on it, but he felt he'd enjoy that place. A girl approached him with a big smile and brought him to one of the booths, he ordered a beer and leaned against the comfy seat. Few minutes later the girl brought him his drink and he started sipping while he watched around him. He almost choked when he saw one of the waiters; a really attractive boy with blond hair, brown eyes, pretty lips and a really nice ass wrapped in a pair of black skinny jeans. Dylan swang both ways, he easily accepted it the first time he fell for a boy and all his friends and relatives knew. He bit his bottom lip and looked at the boy while he served a couple in front of him, he wasn't expecting to see such a beauty working there, damn, he wasn't even expecting that someone like him existed in first place.  
He decided to keep looking at him while he finished his beer, he felt a bit creepy but he couldn't really help it. A man who was sitting at the counter grabbed the waiter by the arm and sad something Dylan didn't hear, but according to the annoyed look the blond gave him, he thought it couldn't be anything good. The man suddenly raised his voice, and Dylan realized he was completely drunk.  
  
\- You think you can refuse it? I'm basically paying your salary, so you better be nice -  
\- I'm sorry but I have to ask you to lower your voice - the waiter said  
\- Don't tell me what to do, you fucking slut. Do you think you can go around like that, pretending you are an innocent angel when we both know you're a fucking slut -  
  
The man slapped his ass and the boy pushed him. The guy was furious and looked like he was about to beat the poor little boy. Dylan instinctively got up, the waiter was shorter and less muscular than the other, there was no way he could win a fight. He was in front of the man, but as soon as he opened his mouth he felt a sharp pain on his left cheek, which quickly spread to his face; his vision blurred and he blacked out.  
Dylan opened his eyes and felt dizzy. He was lying down; he didn't exactly remember what happened but he was sure he was standing until few moments before so he didn't understand what was going on. He looked up and saw the cute waiter looking down on him, which caught him by surprise. He tried to get up but, as soon as he moved, pain radiated from his cheek and made him lay back down. He noticed his head was leaning on something soft, probably the blond's lap.  
  
\- How are you feeling? -  
\- It hurts a lot. What the hell happened? -  
\- Well - the waiter mumbled nervously biting his bottom lip - I punched you. I didn't want to hit you, of course, but you appeared from nowhere and stood there between me and that prick, when I saw you it was already too late -  
\- Oh. I was just trying to defend you from that man, but I guess you would have managed perfectly alone -  
\- Yeah, I know a thing or two about box. But thanks, it's nice to know a cute boy was ready to protect me - he said smiling  
  
Dylan felt butterflies in his stomach; the waiter had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He tried to get up, grabbing the corner of the table while the other boy helped him not to fall on the floor. He managed to sit and leaned his back against the booth, then he look at the blond; he was even more attractive now that he was closer and he could stare at him.  
  
\- Is that prick gone? -  
\- Yes, I guess he got scared and ran away. I'm Danny, by the way -  
\- That's a really nice name -  
  
Dylan mentally slapped himself. Of course he had to act weird in front of him.  
  
\- Thanks - the boy said chuckling - can I know the name of my knight in shining armor? -  
\- Yes, of course, I'm Dylan -  
  
He was suddenly feeling really nervous.  
  
\- Well, Dylan, I'm really sorry about what happened so I'll offer you a beer -  
  
Danny got up and ruffled the other's hair, then he walked away, leaving Dylan blushing like a shy kid. He was getting flustered and he hoped the blond didn't notice. He came back few minutes later and put a glass on the table.  
  
\- I really have to go back to work now, my manager will let this incident slip but he'll fire me if I keep slacking off - the waiter said with a pout - but I don't think a beer can make up for that bruise you have on your face -  
  
Dylan massaged his cheek while he watched Danny scribbling something on a piece of paper.  
  
\- This is my number - the blond said while handing it to the other - maybe we can meet and I can properly apologize, I can kiss it better if you want -  
  
Dylan smiled, trying to hide his excitement.  
  
\- See you soon - Danny said winking  
\- YES, I mean... ahah, see ya -  
  
Dylan passed a hand between his hair while he watched the waiter walking away. He embarrassed himself again, but at least he had that cute boy's number. He took a sip of his beer and smiled at himself; he had a date. He took his phone and opened the front camera. A violet bruise was forming on the left side of his face and he was sure it would hurt a lot the following day. Well, he was punched but at least he was sure he was going to see Danny again. He could take his revenge, maybe he would cover his neck in hickeys. He finished his beer and got up, he stopped at the door and scanned the room to search for the blond, who was serving a girl at the counter. The waiter looked up and their eyes met; Dylan waved at him and the boy smiled in response. Dylan suddenly turned around and walked through the door, too flustered to look back.  
He walked back to his apartment and after changing to his pajamas, which was only a pair of old loose sweatpants, he took the piece of paper Danny gave him and lay on his bed. He decided to send him a short text so he could save his number and then put his phone on the bedside table; he doubt the boy would text him back before he finished his shift. He let out a sight and rolled on his back, he closed his eyes and let himself drifting off to sleep- he had a bruised cheek, but the pain was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to try something with this ship, so here I am with this really short fic. Let me know if you liked it and have a nice day/night!


End file.
